I'll Go With You
by kriss6819
Summary: Gannicus made a promise to always protect her, to never leave her. When he sees their chance for freedom, he makes a plan. Though falling for her wasn't in that plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The smell of spiced food and tanned leather wafted up to Ramina's nose as she walked through the market. The many vendors shouting out prices and patrons slowly shuffling around surrounded her as she fought to keep up with her brother, Sebius.

They were sent to the market by their father to complete some business while he and their mother finished the day's chores. Sebius and Ramina were just on their way home when Ramina asked to return through the market. She had always enjoyed the smells and seeing all that was on offer, and though she was reduced to begging, she eventually got her way.

The two were accompanied by Gannicus, their unofficially adopted brother. Their parents had been friends before they were all born and when Gannicus' parents died, their mother and father took him in as their own. They all grew up together, Gannicus and Sebius born in the same season 3 years before Ramina, and were inseparable once they could walk.

At twelve, Ramina could still remember all of their escapades as children. The three would take long adventures away from their homes, pretending they were great warriors on missions to protect their city. Though she was always smaller, the two older boys never excluded her. She was the victim of relentless teasing though.

Many times after a rather dangerous adventure, she was sure that their parents would skin or abandon all three of them. But when it came to taking in Gannicus after his parents fell ill, Ramina's parents never flinched.

"Sebius," Ramina cried out while pushing the taller adults away from her. She had gotten sidetracked while looking at some of the jewelry on display and was separated from the older two. She could no longer see them just ahead of her and in her panic, she forgot the way home. She took a few turns that seemed familiar to her, but after each corner passed she became unsure. Not wanting to turn around and fall more behind, Ramina continued on.

The vendors and patrons began to thin the longer she walked, which she took as a good sign until she turned into a rather dark and unfamiliar alley. She just turned around to make her way back to the market when a voice called out to her.

"Are you lost little girl?" Ramina turned her head around to view the owner of the voice. A rather fat and rat faced man stood in front of her, though she was sure he wasn't standing there moments before.

"I want to get out of the city, can you tell me which way I need to head," Ramina asked. She figured she was lost anyways and maybe his appearance would contrast his intentions.

"Are you looking for someone, little girl," he asked instead of answering her.

Hoping maybe Sebius and Gannicus had ran into the man, she nodded her head, "yes, my brothers."

"Oh well, I know where they are, let me take you to them," he waved her back towards him.

Ramina hesitated, she was naïve and innocent, but she was sure that this man didn't have good intentions. It was then that she noticed he had been slowly approaching her throughout their conversation.

Ramina turned to run away but the man quickly reached out and snatched her sides. She was bent over on his shoulder as he quickly walked farther down the alley before she could even scream.

As soon as she could though, she was screaming out Sebius and Gannicus' name and attempting to kick and punch the man to drop her. She could see through his arm that they were headed towards a small, dark door at the end of the alley and knew she couldn't let him take her there. She threw her fists and feet into the man as hard as she could, without much effect.

She must have hit a sensitive area though, when in the next few seconds she had been dropped to the ground, landing hard on her back and hitting her head.

After a few moments of processing what just happened and trying to pull air back into her lungs, she sprang up to run as fast as she could. Ramina knew she couldn't let the man grab her a second time or she'd see what lay behind the dark ominous door.

Expecting to see the man standing and ready to grab her once more, she was met with another sight. Gannicus, standing in front of her with his fathers knife to the rat-faced mans neck with such fierceness that even she was terrified of him.

"Gannicus," she exclaimed, but before she could get another word out, Sebius ran up and pulled her to him.

"Are you okay," Sebius asked Ramina, looking her over for any immediate injury. Satisfied she was unharmed, he turned to the man with Gannicus drawing blood on his throat ever so slightly.

"If you ever touch or speak to my sister again, I will make sure you no longer have tongue or arms left," Sebius said, fire in his eyes. Ramina had never seen him look so angry.

"I too will personally take your eyes, so you may never look upon her again," Gannicus growled.

The man, not taking his eyes off of Gannicus, nodded his head. He gulped, which just caused the knife to pierce his skin more, resulting in more crimson fluid running down his throat.

Gannicus remained in his position, with the knife unmoving. He looked as though he was contemplating sliding the knife through the man's neck.

"Gannicus, " Sebius called out after a minute had gone by without Gannicus letting the man go. Sebius was always much more gentle and level-headed, where Gannicus was less forgiving and angry. Though, Sebius and Ramina never saw that anger towards themselves, they were unsure if he would back off the man.

"I won't touch her, I swear to the gods, " the man pleaded. Still, Gannicus remained unmoving.

"Gannicus, it's okay. He won't touch me again," Ramina said from Sebius' shoulder, causing Gannicus' eyes to flicker over to her. Barely moving an inch, Gannicus took the knife off the man's neck.

Not taking a moment, rat-man got up and ran the rest of the alley into the same door Ramina was sure brought death and pain.

"Are you sure you are fine, Ramina," Sebius asked, placing his hand on her cheek. Ramina, still shook up, just nodded her head.

They walked out of the alley, Sebius guiding Ramina with his arm around her shoulders and Gannicus closely tucked to her other side.

"Make sure you keep up this time, _Ave_ " Gannicus said, placing his hand on the back of her head, guiding her through the streets. _Ave_ was her nickname he had made for her when they were very young, meaning little bird. At first it was meant to annoy her, comparing her to an annoying, chirping bird, but now it was said with affection.

As they walked through the market back to their home, Ramina slowly relaxed knowing both of her saviors were right beside her the entire way.

"How were you not able to out run that fat of a man, _Ave,_ " Gannicus laughed out. She just shrugged her shoulders in response, causing louder laughter from the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 years later**

 _Run north, as fast as you can. Don't stop for anything. Run north. As fast as you can. Don't stop. Run. Fast. Don't stop. Run._

Ramina concentrated on this mantra as her legs and feet screamed for her to stop. She couldn't stop. She had to run north as fast as she could, not stopping for anything. She could still see her father's worry-stricken face as she was told those words for the first time.

 _Run north, as fast as you can. Don't stop for anything._

Ramina's parents woke her up in a panic before the sun had rose that morning. They had explained to her that the Getae were coming to take control of the city and that they needed to run to escape. Ramina, still groggy and not fully comprehending what was happening, had strapped on her sandals and followed her parents to where Gannicus and Sebius were packing two bags. She was nervous and anxious as soon as she saw the seriousness of her parents face but she didn't fully grasp the situation until Sebius looked up to her.

Seeing the panic in his eyes, her stomach flipped. He had always been the much more collected and calm between the siblings, but she could tell once he looked up at her that he was scared. Gannicus too, had fear in his eyes, though his was much more subtle.

Their parents finished packing the two packs with food and water, and settled them onto Gannicus and Sebius' backs. Ramina hesitated when walking out the door of her home, knowing she would likely never see it again.

Growing up in the same home for her entire life, she left behind so many memories that could never be replaced.

The jagged stones in the back that she had tripped on and busted her thigh open, leaving a large scar on her right leg.

The wall that separated Sebius and Ramina's room, the one they would knock on at night to let the other know they were awake.

The well that the three children would sit in front of at night and tell scary stories to each other. They would try to scare each other enough for one of them to go inside, which would always end up being Ramina. That night she would lay in her bed with her blanket up to her nose, unable to sleep and Sebius would come in and soothe her to sleep by singing songs and brushing her hair back.

As they were about to make their way to the road north, Ramina was walking with the two older boys with her parents behind her. She stopped though, when she realized they had stopped just outside of the house. Turning around, she grabbed for her brothers arm to stop him.

"What are you doing, you said we need to run, " Ramina called out to her parents. Her stomach already in knots, she could already tell what was about to come.

"We can't come with you three," her father said. "We can't keep up and we don't want to slow you down." Her stomach dropped to the floor.

"N-no. No, you have to come with us," Ramina pleaded, though she could already see they had made up their minds.

"You need to go now. Sebius and Gannicus, you take care of her. Don't you ever lose sight of her," her mother said, tears threatening to drip out of her eyes. Faint screaming could be heard from the edges of the city. The sacking had already begun.

Ramina continued to shake her head and attempted to make her way to her parents, but a hand around her arm stopped her.

"Ramina, we have to go. We can't wait for them," Sebius said, all the regret and pain from his words gleaming in his eyes.

"Sebius, we can't just leave them. Mother, Father, you have to come with us. We won't run that fast, you won't slow us down. Please," she begged. The screaming was already getting louder. She knew they needed to leave quickly but the idea of leaving her parents behind immobilized her.

Her father just shook his head and looked at Sebius.

"Run north, as fast as you can. Don't stop for anything," her father said. Sebius nodded and began dragging Ramina with him and Gannicus towards the road.

"No, no-Sebius, let me go. Please," Ramina tried to fight but was pulled away by the two boys.

"Ramina, we have to go," Gannicus shouted at her after a particularly hard punch was thrown at him. His anger caused her to stop and comply. Blinking away some of her tears, she looked in Gannicus' eyes and saw all the pain and panic she felt herself. She took one last look at her parents and continued without fight.

Once they had made it to the woods and out of eyesight, she stopped looking back towards her home and ran on autopilot with the two boys. Tears blinding her, she could barely see where she was going and she tripped and fell many times. Sebius or Gannicus was behind her every time, picking her up and encouraging her to keep going.

She couldn't even look at Sebius, she was filled with anger at him for leaving her parents and forcing her to go with him. They barely spoke for many hours, Ramina because she was sure she'd begin sobbing if she had to open her mouth. Between the few words spoken, Sebius had explained they needed to go to the city north of theirs. It wouldn't be taken, as it was much larger and had many more soldiers available for protection.

They hadn't taken a break from running until the sun was high over their head and Ramina was sure that if they went any longer without stopping, her legs were going to fall off.

"Can we stop for a short break," she asked in between gasps. The boys, looking at each other, slowed down and began taking out their water skins. Ramina collapsed on the nearest tree, her knees drawn up an close to her and gasping for the air she lost many hours ago.

"We can only stop for a moment, Ramina. Rest quickly," Sebius said to her, passing the water skin from his pack. She silently nodded her head and took a large gulp of water.

"Sebius, let us talk over here and see if we can view the city from here," Gannicus said, walking away from where Ramina sat.

She knew this was just Gannicus' way of talking out a plan with Sebius without causing fear in herself. Still, she looked up in a panic towards them. "I can go with you," she started to attempt to get up. She didn't want to be left alone here.

"Ramina, rest. We'll be right over there, just call out if you need us," Sebius calmly told her while placing his hand on her head.

After they walked away, she placed her head against the tree with her eyes closed. She was trying her best not to think of her parents, but she kept seeing her parents faces as they walked away. She could see how it tore them apart to send them off, knowing they'd never see them again. She couldn't help but feel anger towards them though, thinking that they could have tried to come with them.

Ramina was jolted from her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Panic rose when she realized they were not coming from the direction that Sebius and Gannicus had gone in. She quickly and quietly got up, placing herself behind the tree she had been sitting upon.

Straining her ears for more noises, she could hear it was only one set of footsteps approaching. She chanced being heard and seen by leaning to the side to catch a glance at the owner of the footsteps. Once she caught sight, she cursed the gods.

A roman soldier, looking as though on patrol, was approaching. She was sure he hadn't seen her as she threw herself back behind the tree and began praying Sebius and Gannicus would see him before they came back for her.

She held her breath as the soldier came straight towards her. It seemed as though he was going to pass her tree without seeing her, but he stopped just a few paces in front of her. The next few moments were torture for her. She waited, as still as possible, for the roman to leave so she could run to the boys.

Just as she was sure he was about to grab her from behind the tree, the man started walking again. However, instead of continuing on in the direction he was headed, he walked to the tree and knelt to inspect something. It was in that moment that realization hit her, causing her entire body to run cold.

The boys had left their packs lying by the tree.

Before she could even turn to runaway, the man had jumped to the other side of the tree and grabbed her.

"Sebius, Gannicus," Ramina screamed. The man had turned her with her back on the tree, placing his hands around her throat.

"Why are you out here," the Roman demanded, without easing up on her throat. She attempted to pull his hands away from her throat, but to no avail. She tried to scream again, but his grasp was too tight. Losing air, she felt herself panic and begin losing conscious.

Just as she thought the darkness closing in would take her, the man's hands were ripped from her throat, causing her to drop to her knees. Desperately trying to draw in breath, her body began coughing. Through her coughs, she looked over to find the man and Sebius fighting on the floor of the forest. She then realized Gannicus was next to her, pulling her to her feet and making sure she was breathing again.

It looked as though Sebius was taking the upper hand until the roman took the few seconds for Sebius to recover from a blow to draw out his sword. Seeing this, Gannicus called out Sebius' name and tossed him the same knife that had defended Ramina from the rat faced man three years ago.

Sebius took no time to plunge the knife into the mans stomach and twisting the blade over. Taking the knife out, Sebius let the man fall and turned to walk back towards them.

Gannicus began to laugh and hold his arms out, celebrating Sebius' victory but just as he was about to take a step, the Roman soldier used his last remaining moments to grab his sword and plunge it into the back of Sebius.

Gannicus roared out, shoving Ramina behind, and ran towards Sebius. Taking out the sword of his brothers back, he plunged it into the Romans face.

Ramina was stuck. She could not run to Sebius, she could not even speak. She refused to believe that it had actually happened. This could not happen. She could not lose her parents and brother in the same day.

When Gannicus kneeled over her brother though and Sebius turned his head to look at her, she could not stand any longer. Running over, she dropped to her knees and grabbed his hands.

"Sebius, get up. We can't stay here any longer," Ramina cried. She could feel her tears spilling over, unable to contain them. "Sebius, come on."

He just shook his head. "Ramina, go with Gannicus. Do whatever he says and don't fight him."

"What? No, Sebius, you're coming with us. You're going to be fine. You have to come with us."

"Gannicus," Sebius said, turning his head to his brother. "Take her and don't you ever let anyone hurt her. Don't you ever leave her." Gannicus nodded his head, hiding his tears that threatened to spill out.

Sebius turned to Ramina one last time. She could see his face was draining of color and his eyes were losing focus. "I will always be with you, sister. Don't you ever lose sight."

Ramina pulled his hand up to her face, shaking her head. She could not believe she was watching her brother die like this. Not like this.

His breathing became sporadic and labored as he held his sisters hands. Tears were blinding her once more as Sebius took one last gasp before his eyes lost focus for the last time.

They sat there for a moment, Gannicus gathering his composure and Ramina losing hers even more. Taking a large breath, he shut Sebius' eyes and took his knife out of his cold hands.

"What are you doing, we can't leave him like this," Ramina shouted. She didn't know what the should do, but they couldn't just leave him. She wanted to lay here until it no longer hurt, possibly even die here next to her brother.

Gannicus pulled her up, she fought him the entire way, thinking he was going to force her to run again. However, once she was on her feet again, he pulled her into an embrace.

Once she realized what he was doing, she melted back into him and grasped him tightly. She cried loudly, using his chest to muffle the noises as possible. She was unsure if he was crying as well, but she felt a few sharp gasps coming from his body when she was still enough. He rubbed her back as they stood together, the last each other had.

Eventually, he tried calming her down by petting the back of her head and shushing her. When she had no more tears left, they pulled on the two packs and began their northward ascent once more.

They walked into the night, but it became clear that Ramina would collapse if they did not stop soon. They stopped in front of a large tree, not saying a word to each other. Ramina drank more of their water and stared off into the distance, trying not to think of anything else but the bird fluttering around for a worm to eat. She knew she should eat, but when she took a bite of the bread Gannicus had offered her, it turned to ash in her mouth. She refused anymore after that.

When it came to sleep, Gannicus pulled her towards him and let her rest her head against his chest, still not saying a word. She fell asleep quickly, exhausted from running and crying the entire day.

Gannicus and Ramina were jolted awake a few hours later, with a large group of Roman soldiers standing in front of them.

"Get up," the one closest to them barked.

Gannicus gripped her arm, "don't say anything," he whispered in her ear as they stood up.

"What are you doing out here," the same soldier said. He held a royal air to him, demanding attention and respect.

"My sister and I, we are heading west to escape a Getae attack," Gannicus said. He had drawn Ramina behind him, close to the tree.

"Those barbarians," the soldier growled.

Gannicus shook his head, "yes, we don't want any trouble. I just want to get her to safety."

The man looked at Ramina, eyeing her up and down. He seemed to consider Gannicus' plea and looked as though they were going to let them go. However, he turned to his men and ordered them to take the two.

"Please, we don't want anything," Ramina begged as Gannicus stepped back and pushed her further into the tree.

"You may not want anything, but you both seem strong and able. Good slave material," the Roman soldier said.

The soldiers were many in number and Gannicus knew he could not attempt to fight them off. As the men approached and began tying them up, he looked to Ramina. She was frightened and looked as though she was going to fight off the men herself.

"Don't fight them, Ave," he said to her. "We're going to be okay." He didn't believe those words though, he wasn't sure how he was going to fulfill his promise to protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The sun was high in the sun when Titus arrived to the market. Titus was accompanied by his body slave, Santos, and the doctore, Ulpius. They were out with the intention of recruiting new gladiators in replacement of yesterdays games. Four trained men gone, and with another game in the coming weeks, he would need to begin training new men for his house.

As Titus made his way to the block upon which the slaves up for auction stood, the handlers were just beginning to bring out a new batch of men. Titus always possessed an eye for spotting potential champions. Many times, he could assess a mans ability to fight on his walk alone. Too bulky and muscular meant he would be too slow and unable to dodge a blow. Too thin and quick would equal no strength. The man had to walk with a certain confidence and grace in his step for champion potential.

Unimpressed with the first few batches of slaves, Titus remained unmoved and quiet. He would consult with Ulpius quietly at times, though they were both in agreement that no potential had shown face yet.

Just as Titus was about to call the day a loss, the handlers brought the last batch of slave men for todays auction.

The men all looked average besides the last in the line. As they were being brought out, the last slave pushed one of the handlers who were guiding him to the block. The man wore a scowl and had it not been for the binds on his hands and neck, Titus could tell the handler would have endured more damage than a shove.

Interest peaked, Titus observed the way the slave walked. He was heavy on the confidence, possibly tipping to arrogance, but carried himself with the grace of a quick and strong fighter. As he stepped up onto the block, the raw strength that coursed through his muscles were clear.

Titus tipped his head to Ulpius, indicating his interest and requesting his assessment of the slave. Ulpius stepped forward and began assessing the slave's physique. As he reached to view the teeth, the slave lunged for Ulpius with his teeth bared. Though he had gotten him by surprise, the restraints and Ulpius' quick reaction time caused the slave to be slammed back into the wall.

Titus laughed, this was the making of a champion, he was sure.

"Slave, you show great fighting potential. Tell me, can you wield a sword," Titus said as he joined the doctore by the showing block.

The slave didn't respond, only rage in his eyes and features as his response.

"Break words, slave. Or I will have your tongue parted from you to ensure you never break words again," Ulpius said as he cracked the whip in his hands.

The slave seemed to contemplate continuing his silence but eventually he took a breath and answered.

"I have never held a sword to know if I can," was his response. He spoke with an edge, a voice that growled and laughed at the same time. The sound matching the way he spoke as well. His face was distinguished with anger, though his mouth hinted a small smirk.

"You show potential as a great gladiator but you will need training. If you serve and fight for the house of Batiatus, you can become Champion of the sands," Titus said. This was something he said to all of his potential recruits. He wanted to know his gladiators pledge their allegiance to his house. If they answered incorrectly, he passed on the slave.

The slave's answer was quick, "I will never serve for any Roman."

"You will be sold here as a slave and as any other slave you will serve until you die. Or you will die before you even serve. As a gladiator, you bring honor to your house and fight for your master. Bring enough honor, you will be granted your freedom."

The slave laughed an arrogant laugh, "I give no shits about your honor. I will never serve for any Roman."

Proving his point, Titus turned to leave. The slave would die before he was brought under the house of his future owner and Titus cared not.

He was surprised, however, when the slave called out again. The arrogance and laughter in his voice were absent.

"Wait-wait. I will fight for you."

Titus turned around and gave an intrigued look. He was interested to know why the change of stance occurred so quickly when he seemed determined moments before.

Sensing Titus' interest, he continued. "I will train and fight for you house, if you buy my sister as well."

Of his many years, this was a first. He had never been bargained by a slave up for auction before. The handlers of the slaves, overhearing the comment went to punish the slave for his insolence, but Titus raised a hand to stop them.

"I will fight and I will bring glory to your name, just buy her as well."

"How old is she," Titus asked. He could understand a sibling bond and the need to protect one's sister but to trade in your beliefs for your kin seemed absurd to Titus.

"She is three years younger -she's fifteen."

"And why do you feel the need to protect her so," Titus asked. The young man seemed to tense at this question, pulling his interest even more.

"Her brother, her real brother, made me promise to protect her. I vowed to keep that promise."

Titus thought for a moment. If this young man would be willing to contradict his entire beliefs for this girl on a vow, there was still honor left in him. That honor, if trained properly, could be translated to glory on the sands of the arena.

"Tell me boy, what is you name."

"Gannicus, your next champion." Gannicus smirked.

"And this girls name?"

"Ramina, just look for the slave girl with the green eyes that strike through your soul."

Nothing.

Ramina felt nothing in the days since they were taken.

After they had been taken by the Romans, she spent most of the time quiet and refusing to believe this was happening. Gannicus tried to get her to eat, but she only refused. Everything tasted like ash and the pains of hunger were the only thing reminding her she still lived.

Once they arrived in the city, the soldiers separated Ramina from Gannicus. She screamed and fought against the soldiers but after a few blows, she gave in. They placed her amongst a large group of women, all dirty and looking just as terrified. She barely spoke, though the women showed kindness to her by giving her a space to sleep and food.

She knew she would never see Gannicus or her parents again. Worse, Sebius was dead. At times, she wished she would die too. To endure the world without the people she loved was not the life she wished to live.

Sebius wanted her to live though, to be safe and happy. She wasn't sure she'd ever be safe or happy again, but she could live for him.

Two days after she had been separated from Gannicus, three men came into the dark room and began wrangling all the women. They were forcing all the women to take off their clothes and putting restraints on them.

This was the first time in days Ramina felt something. She felt fear.

She was in the back of the room, farthest away from the Roman men, forced to watch the other women be shackled, knowing she would be next. Ramina turned to a woman standing next to her, looking as just fearful as she felt.

"What are they doing," Ramina asked. The woman looked at her, wide eyes searching for some comfort.

"They're taking us to the market to be sold."

Sold into slavery. To be beaten and treated as something other than human for the rest of her days. Knowing there was nothing she could do to fight, she began to sob.

The woman next to her wrapped her arms around Ramina and sobbed with her. She would never know her name, but the comfort she brought Ramina would stay with her forever.

After the men had forced her to take off the dress she wore, they locked rusty shackles around her neck and wrists and forced the women to walk.

They had entered the market through the back, but Ramina could still smell the spices and baked goods. It reminded her of the market in her city, where she, Sebius, and Gannicus had gone as children to explore all the wares for sale.

This market was much bigger, however. They walked for several minutes, winding around the corners, until they finally reached another dark and tiny room where they were left.

The men would come in every few minutes, grabbing a chain of women, and locking the rest of the women in the room again.

Still without clothes, Ramina felt exposed in a way she never felt possible. She could tell every woman felt the same, though she still tried to cover herself as much as possible.

She was the last group to be taken out for display. The sun burned her eyes from being inside the dark room for so long. She kept her eyes shut while she was guided by the other women towards the stand. Once there, she kept her head down, not bearing the sight of someone looking at her naked body for sale.

A few people came up to check on the other women's teeth and eyes, but she was thankful that no one approached her. Maybe, if no one bought her, she would be spared her fate to be a slave a few days.

That hope was shattered when a rat faced man came up to her and forced her lips down to check her teeth. She shook her head to get the man's hands out of her mouth but he just forced her face upwards. Instantly she shut her eyes. Not out of defiance but of shame. Shame for being naked and on display for all these Roman people to view.

"Open your eyes," Ratface said. She obliged, knowing what the Roman soldiers did when you didn't comply.

Ratface looked rather pleased and her stomach dropped. She couldn't imagine the things this man would make her do and she didn't want to find out. Her fate was sealed though, as the man began walking over to the slave merchants to begin negotiation. A few tears escaped her, knowing there would be no saving her.

Looking up, she saw a man in the crowd eyeing her. Though, his gaze didn't make her as uncomfortable as it should have. It felt almost respectful.

"Is your name Ramina," the man called out. Confused as to how he would know her name, she didn't respond.

When it was clear she wasn't going to answer, the man walked towards the stand. He took a long look at her, clearly checking her for any signs of disease or weakness. Looking satisfied by what he saw, he walked past her towards Ratface.

She watched as the older man talked to Ratface and the man in charge of selling the slaves. With the man clearly negotiating and fighting over her, Ramina felt uneasy. Though this man did not incite the same fear Ratface had, she felt unsure as to why the man would be so insistent to buy her. She could only assume it would not be for good reasons.

She watched as the older man won the negotiation for her and the guards walk towards her to take the women back to the dark, small room.

Once there, the women were prepared to go to their new masters home. Receiving a small tunic, she dressed quickly, glad to no be longer naked and exposed. From there, they were put into new chain groups by their new masters. There was only one other woman in her group. She looked on without emotion. Ramina guessed this wasn't her first time being sold to someone.

After what seemed like ages, they began walking out of the market. Ramina kept her eyes down, not wanting to see all the people around her freely shopping the market.

Once they left the market, she looked up to see the group of men that had joined them at some point. She was in disbelief when she saw a familiar head walking a few paces ahead of her.

That couldn't be Gannicus.

It was just her seeing things. Wishful thinking. Maybe she was hallucinating and she was still in the dark room, the past few hours never happening at all.

She watched for some time, trying to see for sure if it was him. She wished for him to just turn his head slightly, to give her a glimpse of his face. She was sure though, that was his head. It was the same long, sandy blonde hair that Gannicus had.

It had to be him.

"Gannicus," she whispered. Not wanting herself to believe it was him. He didn't hear though. She repeated it, louder this time. Still, nothing. Her heart was beating against her chest, she desperately wanted it to be him.

"Gannicus," she shouted.

This time he heard, turning his head and looking back at her. Instantly, tears were falling out of her. How did this happen? What were the chances of them being bought by the same man.

Then she remembered, the man knew her name. He must have spoken to Gannicus. Had Gannicus done something to make the man buy her as well?

Pushing her way in front of the other woman, getting closer to Gannicus, she reached out to him. He grabbed her hand and squeezed.

Ramina didn't realize the weight of being separated from him until he was next to her again. She didn't feel normal again, but she felt safe. Gannicus wouldn't let her get hurt.

"How," she asked him with a dry throat.

Gannicus flashed her his famous smirk, "the old man wants me to fight for him. To be a gladiator. I only agreed if you could come with me."

Ramina's stomach instantly dropped. "A gladiator, Gannicus? You'll be dead in a week, why would you do that?"

He laughed, "I see you have no faith in me _Ave._ Don't you worry, I have a plan."

"And what is that plan, to get yourself killed so I may live my life truly alone," Ramina said. As angry as she was, she still felt relieved that she was with him again at least for the time being.

"No, I will fight and win. I'll save the winnings and buy our freedom. I'm going to get us out of this," Gannicus squeezed her hand again.

Was this possible? Could he earn enough coin from winning in the arena to buy their freedom and go back to their city? For the first time in days, she felt hope.

"Do you promise to not leave me here alone," Ramina looked up at him.

Gannicus pulled his hand out of her grasp and touched her face. "I promise, _Ave._ I promise I will never leave you."


End file.
